


guardian devil (may change)

by nth17cr



Category: Writing Prompts - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, OC, thank you Writing Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nth17cr/pseuds/nth17cr
Summary: After getting out completely unhurt from several gruesome accidents Beth is beginning to suspect that she has a guardian devil instead of a guardian angel. (http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/159909910261/after-getting-out-completely-unhurt-from-several)





	guardian devil (may change)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by writing-prompt-s on Tumblr.

At first there were small things, like burning my hand cooking or stumbling on my own feet more often then not. But, after a while, it got worse.  
This time I was running out of a burning building. Coughing, I didn't bother checking if there were other people to come out- in most of my experiences there were no people present that got hurt. But I was there, of course.  
People all around me panicked, but it's like they didn't even see me, most of them were on their phones, recording the burning building or calling the firefighters.  
I was after my cooking class when the fire started. Everyone had already left and I stayed last, still packing my stuff. I guess one of the other students left a stove on or something and a nearby forgotten notebook had started to burn. One thing leads to another and here I am, safe, annoyed and unhurt. Again.  
It happens often, bad luck all around me, from stuff braking to falling to burning. Or maybe I should call it good luck? I never get hurt, hardly even bruised. But ya' right, 'good luck'. Too many thing I own brake and too many friend of mine have already embraced the nickname for me 'black cat', that goes well with my dark colored hair and green eyes.  
As I walk home I had a weird feeling, like there was someone behind me. I turn to see there is no one there. I only walk a few meters more before I turn once more, but this time I see them.  
Not far behind me walked someone tall, who's wearing a white long golf shirt, with its sleeves folded up to the elbow. The shirt was tucked into a pair of long jeans that covered a pair of white shoes. Their bright hair was short and slicked back. On their light skinned face a warm, clam, happy exppretion, yet worried.  
And they were looking straight at me.  
I felt my face warming but I couldn't look away. We held the gaze until they were close enough to touch.  
"Are you alright?" Oh, their voice. It was as sweet as their perfume and so soft I imagined this is what a clod would sound like.  
"I'm fine." I didn't think of how to speak- their eyes amazed me, the light seem to make it hard for me to know what color they were.  
"Are you sure? I mean, you did just come out of a burning building."  
They were there? "Pfft, oh ya', I'm good. These things just happen." I tried laughing it off. I sounded weird. Oh, why did I try to laugh?  
They exhaled a quite laugh out of their nose and I felt relived.  
"Would you like me to walk you home?"  
I hesitated. Though I do have bad luck it doesn't always affect other people. But did I want to take that risk?  
"I don't know." I started. "Crazy things are happening today, and..."  
They looked back for a moment and focused back on me. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, they don't call me the lucky charm for nothing." They winked at me and my heart fluttered for a moment.  
"So... What else do they call you?" I asked as we started walking.  
They rose an eyebrow at me. "Are you asking for my name?"  
"I mate..."  
They chuckled. "It's Ann. And you?"  
"Beth."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you- Ahahh! Dean! What are you doing?" a person- Dean?- tackled Ann with a hug, leaning all their wight on them.  
Dean seemed to be a tall as Ann and they had a similar face shape, but that is where the similarities end. Unlike Ann, Dean had dark skin and a dark long messy hair that seem to reach their shoulders. They wore a short dirty t-shirt, that had what seems like a band name, 'Tartarum'. They had a pair of a baggy green pants that made it hard to see their shoes and on their arms were many homemade bracelets in different colors.  
"Hello sibling, did you miss me?" They teased Ann. Their voice was deep and slow, and it could send shivers down your spine.  
Ann tried getting Dean off of him and Dean continued to choke them.  
I stood confused.  
Ann had finally remembered I was there. "Oh, Beth, sorry." They tried talking while still fighting Dean. They eventually separated when Dean let go.  
Ann's hair was messy from the battle. They looked at me as if their eyes said 'sorry', then at Dean with anger.  
They sighed. "Sorry about that, Beth. It's is my twin, Dea-"  
"Well, who is this lovely lad?" Dean had took my hand and bowed to kiss it. I pulled it away. "I'm a lady, not a lad." I felt angrier then I probably should have. Something about Dean just boiled my blood.  
"It doesn't matter." they shrugged then stood up. "So, what'ya both doing?" they laid their elbow on Ann's shoulder, who quickly brushed it off.  
"We were just leaving." Ann turned to me, calming their face, waving their hand as if saying 'lead the way.'  
Dean raised a brow at us and a devilish grin slowly spreded across their face as we walked away. I looked at them until they were far from the eye.  
"So..." I messed with my overall's front pocket. "Your twin sure is enthusiastic."  
Ann laughed out of his nose. "Yea, I guess some things don't change." I expected some warmth from that sentence yet the tone stayed the same, not cold but casual.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if anything is wrong so far.  
> I've never written a story with a non-bindery character (let alone two), so I hope this doesn't sound weird...


End file.
